1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component and, more particularly, to a small electronic component such as an inductor or a common mode filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as cellular phones, home appliances, personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDA), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and the like, have been digitalized and implemented to have a high speed. Electronic devices are sensitive to external stimulation, so an introduction of a small abnormal voltage and high frequency noise into an internal circuit of an electronic device from the outside may damage the circuit or distort signals.
Causes of abnormal voltages or noise may include a lightning strike, electrostatic discharge from a human body, a switching voltage generated in a circuit, power noise included in a power source voltage, an unnecessary electromagnetic signal or electromagnetic noise, and the like, and in order to prevent an introduction of an abnormal voltage and high frequency noise into a circuit, a common mode filter is used.
A general structure of a related art common mode filter will be described with reference to Patent Document 1. A pair of conductor coils, which are magnetically coupled to one another, are formed on a substrate and surrounded by an insulating resin. Namely, when viewed from the outside, the common mode filter may have a structure in which the substrate and an insulating layer are laminated.
Meanwhile, in order to meet the demand for smaller and thinner electronic components, recently, products having a size equal to or smaller than 0.1 mm in width and length have been launched into markets, and in addition, efforts for reducing a thickness thereof are continued.
Here, there has been an attempt to minimize a thickness of an insulating material provided in a space between the substrate and the conductor coil to reduce the thickness of electronic components, but the reduction even with the shortest distance between the substrate and the conductor coil causes a generation of cracks between an insulating unit and the substrate.